


Hypnosis Is Bullshit

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Fecal Soiling, Hypnotism, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Two lovely ladies walk out of an awful hypnosis session, convinced their hypnotists wasted their time and did nothing to them.You be the judge.





	Hypnosis Is Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat (soiling). Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 9/11/16.
> 
> This piece is among my earlier works and I don't feel it strongly reflects my content quality today. It's been uploaded mostly for archival purposes and for the handful of users who still might enjoy it.

“Oh. My god. Becky, that was such a fucking awful waste of money! Hypnosis is such bullshit!”

“Oh my god, Kelli, I know right!? That was such a waste of time!”

Becky and Kelli emerged from the shady alley way more than a little disgruntled. The luscious, stacked brunette Becky and her blonde titty monster BFF Kelli felt pretty dumb having wasted 5 dollars on a back alley, hypnotist. The cute “fortune teller” looked a little shady with her old, musky purple clothes, but the two were bored enough to at least throw her a bone and try her “ultra-special offer” that let two people get hypnotized for half the price of one. The two borderline bimbos were thoroughly convinced it wasn’t worth a damn thing to start, as neither felt they had been effectively hypnotized.

“You know what’s the worst part, Kelli?” Becky chimed in. “The more I think about it… the weirder and more fetish centric everything she tried to hypnotize us with was. Don’t you remember how weird the suggestions were?”

“Oh my goooood! You’re totally right!” Kelli exclaimed in response. “Like remember that one time where she said “You’ll feel like pooping in your panties is a perfectly natural thing and you won’t mind the smell at all anymore.”? That was so weird!”

Becky gasped to start her reply “I know right!? And there were those other weird ones like “You’ll even find shitting yourself enjoyable and arousing” Urgh.”

“Total ew, right? God, and that last one… The one about how “our favorite way to entertain ourselves is to watch each other shit our panties”… what the fuck was that?” Kelli added.

“I knooooow!” Becky yelled. “It was all such… such…”

“It was such bullshit reverse psychology!” Kelli answered

“Yeah, really! Like, I’m pretty sure normally in hypnotism the way someone’s supposed to do it is to try and install weird behavior the target didn’t have before. Like she could have made us get wet at the sound of a word or give us a weird new fetish but… We were already soooo into shitting our pants! The way she did it, it was like she was trying to make us doubt that we weren’t always accident loving BFFs.” Becky explained, furious that that bitch would ever try to make her think she hadn’t always been that way.

“…We did enjoy shitting ourselves before she hypnotized us, right?” Kelli inquired. “Oh my god, I think it worked! The hypnosis worked! She tried to make us think all this stuff is weird! Maybe she wa-“

“Calm. The fuck. Down. Girl.” Becky grumbled. “Get your head on straight girl. We’ve ALWAYS loved shitting our pants, remember? It’s a perfectly natural thing to do. We’ve always loved it! Why don’t you just start shitting yourself again and remember how much fun it is?”

“I… I guess you’re right. Maybe I just need to take a big fat shit in my pants and remember what it’s like. You wanna watch, gal pal?” Kelli asked, pressing her hands against the wall of a building on the side walk and hiking up her mini skirt so Becky could see her solid pink panties.

“Oh, fuck yeah I do!” Becky jubilated, her hand diving beneath the waistband of her panties to massage her clit while she watched her friend perform their favorite activity. She didn’t pay the odd glare of passersby any attention. The two of them had done this so many times already, she had learned to ignore them. Becky found herself trying to remember how big Kelli’s largest load ever was to see if she’d break that record today, but try as she might, she couldn’t really recall any of the dozens upon dozens of times they’d done this together before very clearly. She figured it must be a side effect of that awful, ineffective hypnosis session.

Once Becky was comfortable positioned with her face a foot or so away from Kelli’s panty clad ass, Kelli reasoned it was time to start her newest movement. Beaming with anticipation, the girl arched her back against the wall, let out a grunt, and started to push.

Faintly audible crackles could be heard right around the 20 something girl’s bum, heralding the arrival of her latest bowel movement. The whispering hiss was abruptly stopped as the tip of her load crept to the entrance of her asshole, ready to send Kelli into bliss. The firm head of the beast inside her pressed against her widening ring, but couldn’t seem to find the momentum it needed to begin Kelli’s accident. She gave a slight push. Nothing. Kelli gripped the wall as hard as she could, hanging her head and letting out a cascade of hefty grunts. Her legs bent slightly.

“D-damnit, this feels huge!” Kelli remarked, momentarily breaking to catch a breath. “God, I LOVE them when they’re this huge! Let’s remember t-“ Kelli gasped as she felt her gut finally find the strength to expel the huge mass inside her. She winced again and gave one final shove to get it out of her.

“H-HaAAaHaaaH!” Kelli moaned as she felt her massive inaugural turd stretch her asshole wide. An insane 2 inch diameter shit came creeping out of her asshole, widening the orifice beyond belief and creating a distinctive brown bulge in her pink panties. Becky looked on with intense concentration, rotating her hand up and down to massage her clit as fast as she could. God, watching her friend shit her pants was her ultimate turn on. That wide bulge gradually tented Kelli’s panties down, stretching the fabric thin from the sheer amount of girl-shit being crammed inside them. Kelli herself was lost in her own little world as the 5th inch of that lovely log of waste passed through her. Nothing was better than the bliss of panty pooping such a massive load for her dearest friend! How much she adored their perfectly normal hobby!

With the final half of the giant shit log beginning, the whole thing became much easier to expel. Kelli cooed as the wetter, thinner tail coiled out of her with ease, filling in the empty space the heavy first half of her movement had made sinking to the bottom of her seat. With one final cute poot, Kelli’s business was finished. She returned to a normal standing state, now using her hands to lift up her mini skirt and give Becky a wonderful view of her messy rear.

“How’d you like it~?” Kelli asked.

Becky only gave guttural moans as a response, still hammering away at her clit. “Ooooh…. O-OH! Oh yeah, Kelli it’s… its sooo great!” Becky awkwardly replied, standing back up and darting her hands out of her panties. With the calmest demeanor, the two of them walked through the crowd that had gathered around their obscene public display, completely uncaring about the massive sagging bulge on Kelli’s rear or Becky’s hands sopping with her clear juices.

“So, what’s next Becky?” Kelli asked.

“I dunno. Maybe I can shit myself next? I almost came from watching you shit out that monster, ya know. Only problem is I don’t really have to poop right now.” Becky replied.

“Aaaw, thanks! You’re such a great friend. As for that pooping problem… did you see that that hypnotist slipped a whole bunch of weird fiber bars into our purses after she was done hypnotizing us? I guess at least she made for some nice cheap food.” Kelli remarked pulling a second bar out of her purse, swiftly unwrapping and biting into it.

“Mmmph… The weird thing is…” Kelli began, completely uncaring about stuffing her cheeks to the brim with food. “I really didn’t have to go this morning but… Mmmfph… After eating one of these I felt like I had to birth a shit baby or something”

“Oh. My god. Kelli, stop talking with your mouth full. That’s the grossest fucking thing you’ve done all day.” Becky pouted, sure that THAT was the grossest thing she’d seen today. Becky soon after checked her purse as well, finding around 5 of the bars Kelli was currently eating packed inside.

“Hey, I got some too. I guess they were an apology for how awful our hypnosis session was.” Becky soon unraveled one of the bars for herself, figuring if her BFF liked it, she’d probably like it too. The bar was… okay. Tasted like an average kind of fiber bar. Not a moment after she’d completed the snack, Becky noticed her stomach had distended slightly. Tapping it to see if that distention was even real wasn’t a smart idea. Becky’s gut gurgled furiously at the sensation, causing her to cross her legs from an ultra-powerful cramp.

“AaaAAAH SHIT!” Becky yelled, surprised by the sudden cramp. “Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! …Ooooh, Fuck YES! Oh my god, this shit feels fucking massive~” Becky cooed in delight. “Kelli, you wanna watch?”

“Aaaah… Ooooh, I would but… gosh, I think I need to load my panties again already. Those bars are too good. It’s a shame neither of us get to see the others mess this time” Kelli replied.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea! “Exclaimed Becky. ”Why don’t we just sorta press against each other so we can feel the other’s bulge while they’re shitting?”

“Ahahaha wow!” Kelli giggled. “I bet everyone who passed us by would think we’re weird lesbos for feeling each other up while we’re shitting. Maybe at some point we could even kiss and pretend we really WERE lesbians that got off to pants shitting. That’d be a great prank! They’d hate that right?”

“Maybe? I don’t know. I mean, you and I both know pants shitting is perfectly natural. I don’t know why everyone around us looked so weirded out. Maybe it’s the way we’re dressed?” Becky’s attention was soon immediately diluted to her bowels as she felt the mass start to descend. “O-oooh fuck! Who cares, it’s starting!”

The two stacked, beautiful young ladies locked their bodies together, their hands fondling the other’s rump with giddy excitement as they felt they’re bowel movements begin. Ass stretching, endurance testing, massive loads of shit began to crawl out of both of them descending into their panties, Kelli’s already stuffed panties leaking her previous load out of the leg holes.

As the two girls writhed in pleasure in this vulnerable moment laced with all sorts of wonderful grunts and farting noises, the two found their faces coming abnormally close together. Their heavy pants were soon silenced as the two locked lips in their deep, lesbian kiss “prank”. Together they stood locked in the bliss of their wonderful girl-on-girl pants shitting make out session, hoping that they’d never stop defecating and never need to break away from the other’s sweet embrace.


End file.
